User blog:TheTheif/Really Weird Dream O.O
Let's see... I went to bed around 11:39 PM, after reading a few chapters in Eclipse and listening to music. Anyways, I fell asleep slowly, and as soon as I had dozed off completely, I had a really freaky dream. It started like this: I was standing on a cliff, overlooking the stormy seas. Wind whipped in my hair, and the sweat-shirt I was wearing barely kept me warm. Sea spray washed up against the rocks, and a light mist splashed my face and clothes. The sun was completely concealed behind a thick layer of storm clouds, and thunder rumbled treacherously in the distance. For some reason, there wasn't as much tension as I would've imagined before a storm. (most likely about to brew into a hurricane) A flock of ravens, a black cloud to the "mortal" eye, swarmed just a few miles above the swirling waters, screeching and cawing which sent shivers down my soaked back. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning, twenty feet across at least, flashed downwards from the heavens, scattering the large black birds. My body erupted in an immense pain just then, as the ravens resumed their noisy flock. I fell to my knees, and put my head in my hands. My wolf-totem dagger burned in my pocket, and I screamed as I dug it out and cast it into the wild ocean waters. My head was suddenly spinning with confusion, because all of a sudden, the pain was gone...as soon as I'd flung the totem out to sea, it had stopped... Then, out of no where, a large white wolf appeared out of the shadowy trees behind me and took a cautious step towards me. it's eyes were really dark brown, almost red. I stood up slowly with a shaky breath and turned to face it. My eyes suddenly became blurred as the wolf growled low in it's throat, and my head began to reel again. The wolf threw back it's massive head, and howled into the night. It's eerie call caused me to cover my ears, and again, I fell to my knees. this time, three wolves stepped from the forest sanctuary. One russet, almost like me; one blonde; and one black-ish brown. the white wolf did a quick double-take to be in line with its comrades. Then the black wolf trotted slowly over to me while my breathing became uneven and ragged. It lowered it's furry head and gently nosed my arm, then growled low. The other wolves growled as well, and the fur on their haunches rose up. The blonde and white wolves' each stepped slowly back, then circled around me and the black wolf. The black wolf barked once, as if issuing an order. The rest of the pack backed slowly away, yet still kept the circle around me. They paced, their eyes lolling with anticipation. As the white wolf growled menacingly, and the black wolf posed to lunge, and I cowered in fear, another large blast of light shook the air. It hit the blonde wolf right behind the shoulder blades, and the dazed monster staggered for a moment. Then it looked at the pack leader (I'm assuming the black wolf is the leader...) and vanished into the trees, tail tucked between his legs. The russet wolf didn't bother casting a glance as yet another flash hit the ground, inches from his face. Now it was only myself,cowering in fear, the black wolf, the white wolf, and the weird lightning...\ That's when complete Chaos got loose. The black wolf snarled angrily, and poised to lunge again as the white wolf looked on helplessly. The black wolf's eyes were bright orange, or yellow, I couldn't tell, and they were like deep pits of mystery and hate. He almost looked hungry... The fur on his massive shoulders was completely upright, and he snarled yet again as his muscles bunched. His eyes narrowed, and my breath stopped for a moment, along with my heart. My eyes widened, and I could feel the scream building up a moment before the wolf jumped. I squeezed my eyes tight as my throat contracted, letting loose a yell so terrible that all the monsters in the area would be on a run for their money. But the pain of the blow I expected didn't come. I had seen what the black wolf was planning, I felt it in my heart, as I'm a lycan and I've studied battle in our kind for awhile... Anyways, I was shocked not to feel the pain. I thought I was dead, so I opened my eyes just a peep. What I saw through my reduced vision made them snap wide open again. The white wolf had the black wolf pinned down, and the black wolf was snarling in rage and pain. I saw a large red weal on his left flank, and I knew exactly what had happened. The white wolf had jumped in front of the black wolf just as he was about to bring on the death blow, and it had risked it's life for mine. My eyes met the white wolfs' eyes for a second, and I felt the understanding pass between us. Suddenly, however, the black wolf propelled his huge head forward, snapping at the white wolf's neck as his legs sent the white wolf sprawling against a tree trunk. The white wolfs' fur, just around the collar-bone area on a human, was matted in thick blood that seeped through it's silky fur. I gasped in horror as the black wolf had the white wolf pinned down, a complete reverse of just a few moments ago. Then, both wolves did something that surprised me: They spoke. the black wolf had an angry pitch, and his eyes were now dark pools of hate. He growled at his victim: "You dare! You dare! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! You...you traitor!" He spat the last word, traitor, out with no pity. Then the white wolf spoke weakly, a female voice filled with pain and anger: "Y-yes, I dare. How many times have you betrayed me? How about that filthy little trick you pulled? (the white wolf shakes it's head) No. It's far too long for words, you scoundrel." The black wolf snickered and replied: "Shut up, just hush now. You never did know how to make anything dramatic without over-doing it, just like your many "deaths". Why don't we show our guest ''(he sneered as he nodded in my direction) the truth?" The white wolf suddenly turned it's attention to me, and her eyes filled with longing. "''Go, run now. Please, and remember what I...that I tried..." her sorrowful voice whispered in my head. "Go...get out...please..." I just lay in shock, as another blinding flash crashed down, awakening me to my senses. My fear dulled, and my hate and rage at the white wolf's pain took over. I growled angrily, and screamed at the black wolf: "NEVER!" as a weird blast of opal light ricocheted off the large rock next to the black wolf. The black wolf looked at me in surprise, and his eyes widened. "H-how?!" he whispered. The white wolf saw her chance, and sprang forth at the black wolf, who I was just realizing who it was...Rivals, the black and white wolf, exiles, forced upon an agreement that was false of the black wolfs' part... I felt myself changing, shrinking somewhat, sprouting fur and fangs, my eyes filled with anger. I knew what I had to do, even if I died. That's when I woke up, in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock, and it read '3:30 AM'. I have NO idea what the HELL that dream meant, and I don't think it's important, but it really freaked me out. I...I have some suspicions, but nothing's for sure now...-sigh- But please. Comment what you think...please. just...just help me figure this freaking thing out. Thanks... Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts